Voyager dans le temps et plus si affinités
by Eilisande
Summary: Cable réalise que Wade lui a volé sa machine et a trafiqué avec les lignes temporelles. Il réquisitionne l'aide de Negasonic et Yukio pour remettre les choses en l'ordre. Wade est réticent, mais quand il apprend qu'il a accidentellement re-rendu canon X-men Origins : Wolverine, le mercenaire répond à l'appel du devoir... et tente de séduire Cable au passage !


Prompt : Deadpool (film) : Wade, Cable, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Blind Al, Wade/Cable. Une fic Wade/Cable, après le film. Peut être une fic où Cable s'est aperçu que Wade était retourné dans le temps et que ça a foutu la merde, ou seulement une petite aventure où ils apprennent à mieux se connaître. Bonus s'il y a Negasonic & Yukio !  
Contient de nombreuses références à X-men Origins : Wolverine. De nombreux éléments concernant Cable sont empruntés des comics, car le film n'en révèle vraiment pas assez sur lui, mais ne nécessitent pas d'avoir lu ceux-ci.

-.-.-.

La nuit tombait sur les immeubles de New York, une nuit sombre, pluvieuse et sinistre à souhait. Une nuit propice au meurtre. Le genre de nuit où deux coups de feu retentissent dans l'obscurité et un enfant dévasté se découvre un futur rempli de costumes de chauve-souris.

La nuit tombait donc et, sur un immeuble, une silhouette sombre contemplait l'horizon rouge sang. Les éclairs illuminaient périodiquement sa silhouette virile courbée à côté d'une gargouille torturée. L'homme tenait à la main un petit objet rond qu'il contemplait avec détermination. Il finit par s'en détourner pour fixer l'orage droit dans les yeux.

-Avec de grands pouvoirs..., murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Il lança en l'air l'objet et le récupéra après qu'il ait trois fois pirouetté dans les airs. Il le plaça en équilibre sur son doigt ganté. D'une voix normale cette fois, il poursuivit sa phrase.

-Viennent zéro responsabilités !

Et il disparut.

Le manoir des X-Men était d'un calme absolu, comme n'importe quel école un premier jour de vacances. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Ne restaient que ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller ou qui préféraient le risque d'une mort violente dans la prochaine attaque du manoir plutôt que de devoir affronter un repas de famille normal. Les rares pensionnaires restants avaient joyeusement décidé d'oublier leurs devoirs à faire pour plonger dans la piscine. On ne les verrait pas de la journée.

Les adultes, eux aussi, étaient largement invisibles, pour les raisons inverses. Nathan Summers, voyageur temporel et squatteur particulièrement mal à l'aise, était à peu près sûr d'avoir croisé la célèbre Emma Frost un peu plus tôt, affalée dans un fauteuil à côté d'un gigantesque martini. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée à compter un paquet de copies épais comme le bras de Nate en sanglotant presque de désespoir. Attifée d'un survêtement assez grand pour Colossus, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle avait laissé à son époque.

Depuis son arrivée trois jours plus tôt, Nate n'avait pas rencontré d'autres X-men célèbres. En le déposant, Wade Wilson avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur des coupes budgétaires qui restaient valables aussi dans les fanfictions. Nate avait préféré ne pas y prêter attention. En conséquence, Nate pouvait donc parcourir les couloirs du manoir sans que ses pensées ne soient perturbées par des hurlements d'adolescents ou la présence de légendes décédées pour lui depuis des lustres.

Finalement, las de trimballer sa mélancolie dans les couloirs vides, Nate se décida à rejoindre la cuisine. Il s'ennuyait mortellement. Il avait besoin d'alcool pour supporter cette inaction et le choc d'avoir quitté la violence et la destruction omniprésentes à son époque. Sa femme et sa fille lui manquaient aussi, mais il s'y était préparé. Il n'avait par contre jamais pensé que l'apocalypse du futur lui semblerait plus naturelle que la paix du présent. Il ne la regrettait pas, mais elle lui collait à la peau. Il en venait même à philosopher et à se lamenter sur son propre sort et c'était inacceptable.

À son grand regret, la cuisine n'était pas vide. Negasonic Teenage Warhead et sa petite amie y étaient aussi attablées en train de finir un petit déjeuner tardif. C'était les premières élèves qu'il croisait depuis deux jours. Wade avait finalement peut être raison à propos de ces coupes budgétaires.

N'étant pas d'humeur à bavarder, Nate se contenta d'un léger signe de tête avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le frigo. Negasonic lui répondit par un grognement désintéressé. Malheureusement, Yukio était d'une humeur plus causante. Quand Nate se fut assis avec une bière, la jeune fille lui sourit.

-Salut Nate !

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas la saluer en retour à la manière de Wade. Pas démontée par son silence, la jeune fille fit glisser un biscuit vers lui. Ne voulant pas être impoli, il l'accepta mais se contenta de le tourner et le retourner entre ses doigts.

-Vous vous adaptez bien Nate ?, poursuivit la jeune fille avec compassion. J'imagine que ce doit être difficile de vous faire à la vie ici.

Nate pensa à sa femme et à sa fille, vivantes mais ne sachant pas où il était passé. Il pensa aux bombes, à l'air pollué, aux massacres et aux violences. Il hocha la tête.

-Difficile, oui.

Une part de lui même affirmait qu'il devait se sentir coupable de ne pas trouver l'adaptation plus difficile. L'autre n'en pouvait plus de cette tranquillité et hurlait qu'il avait besoin d'action. Que faisait-il là à se morfondre alors qu'il était possible de changer le futur ?

Yukio allait gentiment insister pour le faire parler mais Negasonic l'arrêta d'une légère pression sur son poignet. Yukio lui sourit en réponse et se pencha à nouveau sur son bol. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Gêné, Nate se dépêcha de finir son biscuit pour partir. Il allait se lever quand Wolverine entra. Le célèbre mutant avait une mine de déterré. Comme Nate, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bière et vint s'affaler sur un siège au bout de la table. Il n'ouvrit même pas sa canette mais la plaça sur son front et le froid lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Ben merde, on dirait que le Fléau t'es passé dessus, commenta Negasonic sans aucune compassion.

Logan lui jeta un regard noir. Yukio se pencha vers lui avec sollicitude. Nate ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles faisaient le plus étrange et mignon des duos bon flic/mauvais flic.

-Je peux vous donner quelque chose professeur ? Un doliprane peut-être ?

-Petite, à part me couper la tête ou me griller le cerveau, je doute que tu puisse faire grand chose contre cette migraine. Bordel, c'est limite si je suis capable de formuler une pensée articulée depuis que je suis réveillé.

-Ah ça, quand on se lance dans une soiré beuverie avec Colossus et Diablo, faut pas s'étonner, ricana Negasonic.

-On a à peine bu. Non, c'est autre chose. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose déconne dans mes souvenirs.

Nate, qui cherchait un prétexte pour s'échapper discrètement, s'intéressa soudain à la conversation.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Logan en fronçant les sourcils.

Les autres se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Il n''était jamais bon de soupçonner que quelque chose ou quelqu'un joue avec vos souvenirs, notamment dans le genre de travail des X-men. Et surtout quand Jean Grey et le professeur Xavier étaient tous deux absents du manoir.

-Emma Frost pourrait... suggéra Yukio avec appréhension.

-Non. Pas elle. Et puis, ce n'est peut être rien. Depuis l'arme X, ma mémoire a toujours été pleine de trous.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire lui-même. Les deux adolescentes se jetaient des regards en coin, comme pour décider si l'une d'entre elle devait aller chercher de l'aide, au cas où Logan devienne un danger.

-Seulement, poursuivit ce dernier, j'ai l'impression que je me souviens d'un même moment de deux manières différentes.

D'instinct, Nate porta la main dans la poche où il gardait son appareil à remonter le temps. Vide, bien sûr.

-Deadpool !, rugit-il.

-Quel rapport entre cet énergumène et mes problèmes de mémoire ?, demanda Logan en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je dis, il a forcément à voir avec ça. Je serais prêt à jurer que je me souviens l'avoir vu se tuer lui-même et que je ne m'en souvenais pas hier.

C'était forcément Wade. Il avait réussi à lui voler son appareil sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un exploit, vu la discrétion du mercenaire. Restait à savoir comment le bougre avait bien pu le réparer. Cette technologie avait des décennies d'avance sur tout ce qu'était capable de produire le présent et Wade ne lui avait pas paru être une flèche en électronique. L'homme savait simplement s'entourer de bons amis plus doués.

Oui, il savait s'entourer... Nate reporta son attention sur les deux adolescentes. Negasonic évita son regard avec une feinte nonchalance particulièrement suspecte et Yukio ne put s'empêcher de rougir en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Qu'avez vous fait ?

-Il avait l'air si triste, balbutia Yukio. Alors quand il est venu avec l'appareil, on a accepté d'essayer de le réparer. On l'a boosté un petit peu, de quoi faire quelques voyages, cinq ou six maximum. Il a promis de juste sauver Vanessa et de garder le reste pour que tu puisse retrouver ta famille.

Nate se força à tuer l'espoir qui renaissait malgré lui et se tourna vers Negasonic.

-Et toi ?

-J'aime bien Wade, et je m'ennuyais, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais du me douter qu'il créerait des ennuis. C'est quasiment son super pouvoir.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air... Logan, j'ai un peu d'expérience avec les conséquences du voyage dans le temps. Deux sets de souvenirs veut immanquablement dire que quelqu'un a trafiqué les lignes temporelles. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé. Les deux fois.

-Tous les détails dont je me souviens ? Ça risque de ne pas être long. Même avec deux souvenirs différents de la même scène, je ne me souviens de quasiment rien de ce qui a pu se passer à cette époque.

Cela dura une heure. Quand il eut fini, Nate se leva.

-Je peux emprunter un véhicule ?

-Les clés sont en salle des profs, répondit Logan en se servant une nouvelle bière. Latte lui bien la gueile de ma part. Oh, et prend ces deux-là avec toi.

Negasonic ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la referma quand Logan se servit d'une griffe pour ouvrir sa bière.

-Première règle des X-Men gamines, rappela-t-il. Quand on se foire, on est volontaire pour corriger ses erreurs. Ah, et si vous ne réparez pas vos bêtises, je vous garantis que vous n'aurez la moyenne à aucune de vos épreuves du trimestre. Et c'est moi qui gère les rattrapages.

Nate dut s'avouer impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu quiconque s'équiper aussi vite. Les deux filles arrivèrent en un temps record au garage et montèrent sans un mot derrière lui. Il démarra, et roula à toute allure vers New York.

Le bouge où vivait Wilson était aussi infâme que lors de la première visite de Nate. Même Yukio eut un mouvement de recul.

-Charmant, commenta Negasonic en changeant son chewing-gum de joue.

Leur visite se révéla un coup dans l'eau. L'amie aveugle de Deadpool, Blind Al, leur ouvrit mais s'étonna de les trouver à sa porte. Selon elle, cela faisait des mois qu'il était reparti vivre chez sa petite amie. Elle consenti à leur donner son adresse.

L'immeuble où résidaient Wade Wilson et Vanessa Carlysle n'avait rien de remarquable sinon le fait qu'il n'avait pas explosé récemment. Sans frapper, Negasonic poussa la porte et entra le première dans l'appartement. Elle se figea immédiatement. Nate la contourna pour s'arrêter à son tour, dégoutté. Torse nu, jambes nues, seule une couverture saisie à la hâte couvrait la nudité de Wade assis sur son canapé. Des bruits suspects provenaient de la télé.

-Enfin, s'exclama Wade, faussement outré, on ne peut plus nettoyer son flingue tranquillement ?

Nate allait le tuer. Il se rappelait soudain pourquoi il n'avait pas gardé contact avec le mercenaire ni reparlé avec lui de cette idée de X-Force.

-Ce genre de métaphores vaseuses, tu peux les garder pour toi, grogna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non, je nettoyais vraiment mon arme.

Pour prouver ses dires, il souleva la couverture. Dessous, il portait un slip rose à dentelle et tenait effectivement un flingue. L'image s'ancra immédiatement dans l'esprit de Nate pour utilisation postérieure. Une fois habitué à la peau d'avocat flétri, le paquetage était plutôt intéressant.

-Je vais faire des cauchemars à vie, asséna Negasonic. Et éteint moi ce porno.

-Ce n'est pas du porno, mais de la télé réalité. Tu savais que des asthmatiques faisant une course d'obstacle fait le même son qu'un porno ? Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Awesome McCoolname, les X-films sont bien rangés. Pour information, le porno lesbien est dans l'étagère de gauche, n'hésite pas à fouiller. Salut Yukio !

-Salut Wade !

-Il faut qu'on parle, Wade, interrompit Nate.

-Oh... j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça. On renvoie le duo saphique ? Je doute qu'elles soient intéressées par la suite.

-Tu m'as volé quelque chose Wade. Tu as de longues explications à me fournir.

Wade soupira mais les invita à s'asseoir, remettant la couverture sur ses genoux. Nate préféra rester debout. Dans un appartement habité par Wade Wison, il ne s'essayerait nulle part sans un spray désinfectant. Les deux adolescentes, elles, acceptèrent sans complexe et Nate préféra ne pas les mettre en garde.

-Tu as volé ma machine et modifié le passé de manière irrationnelle, poursuivit-il. Tu as de nombreux comptes à rendre.

-Parce que c'était totalement rationnel ta venue ici ?

-Non, reconnut sans mal Nate. Mais j'avais au moins conscience des enjeux et des risques.

J'ai été formé à ce genre de choses. Pas toi. Tu n'aurais pas du le voler.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu l'as pris Wade au fait ?, demanda Yukio.

-J'ai profité du fait qu'il était sous le choc après que je lui ai donné le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua Nate en s'empêchant de justesse de se mettre à sourire.

-Toutes les nuits. Et puis tous les matins quand je me réveille et que je découvre mini Deadpool au garde à vous.

-Sérieusement Wade.

-J'ai profité d'un moment où tu étais sous la douche. L'huile de coude sur le lavabo, c'était pour les jointures de ton bras ou pour la masturbation ? Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ?

Juste la première fois après son arrivée au manoir, pensa Nate, mais il était hors de question qu'il prononce ces mots à voix haute. Décidément, l'homme arrivait à s'insinuer dans ses pensées malgré lui. Il arrivait aussi à l'amuser alors que rien n'y parvenait depuis son arrivée au XXIème siècle.

-Soit sérieux cinq minutes.

-Face à des muscles comme ça ? Je te jure que je suis sérieux à cent pour cent.

La tentation de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur devenait presque insurmontable, mais Nate devait aussi lutter contre l'envie de surenchérir en remarques salaces. L'imbécile était contagieux. Il réussi néanmoins à rester impassible.

-Qu'as tu fait avec ma machine ?

-Voyons voir... J'ai sauvé la vie de Vanessa. Je me suis occupé du cas d'un acteur sans talent et bête à accepter de jouer dans Green Lantern. Ryan Reynolds, vraiment surfait, je ne te conseille pas ses films. J'ai réglé mes comptes avec moi-même et tadam ! Tu vas pouvoir sortir ta femme du frigo comme ma Vanessa.

Il posa fièrement la machine sur la table en affichant un sourire ravagé. Il avait l'air tellement heureux pour lui que Nate n'eut pas le cœur de lui expliquer la vérité. Il préféra rester sur le sujet, moins dangereux, des erreurs de Wade.

-Se rendre dans le passé est dangereux. Tu t'es tué toi même. Tu as causé un paradoxe temporel.

Wade repoussa son argument d'un geste de la main.

-Non. Depuis Days of Future Past, le premier Wolverine n'est plus canon.

Nate ne pris même pas la peine de prétendre que cette phrase avait le moindre sens.

-Wolverine a deux souvenirs diamétralement différents de cette journée, insista-t-il. Dans l'un tu débarques et te tue toi même. Dans l'autre, il te décapite et tu détruis une centrale nucléaire en tombant à l'intérieur de sa tour de refroidissement. La centrale sera réparée, mais définitivement mise hors service en 2025 suite à des risques de fuite liés à cet accident. En 2139, un mutant fou va provoquer une catastrophe qui anéantira une région de cent kilomètre carrés autour de chaque centrale nucléaire en activité du pays. Tu veux leur mort sur la conscience ?

Wade hocha les épaules d'un air peu concerné et s'empara d'un paquet de chips sur la table basse. Mais Nate le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il y vit un éclair de culpabilité et compris pourquoi Deadpool portait un masque. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait honte de sa tête de macadam défoncé par la circulation. Non, c'était aussi pour cacher à quel point il se souciait des autres pour un mercenaire. Ce n'était pas un homme bien, mais Nate su qu'il allait le convaincre. Il lui fallait juste trouver les mots.

-Moi je m'en soucie.

Nate se retourna. Une femme à l'incroyable beauté se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. En la voyant, il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait trouver chez un homme comme Wade Wilson. Nate fit un pas pour se présenter et s'expliquer, mais Vanessa ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle fronçait les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la machine à remonter le temps.

-Il faut que tu y ailles Wade.

Le mercenaire se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, supplia-t-il, je viens à peine de te retrouver.

-Wade, je suis reconnaissante d'être en vie, notamment parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour te surveiller et t'empêcher d'être un monumental idiot et que, soyons sincères, Colossus n'est pas la personne idéale pour ça. Et je comprend ce que tu as dû vivre en m'ayant perdu puis retrouvé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à te laisser me transformer en une poupée fragile qui risque de se casser si tu la laisses seule. Fais en sorte que ton travail ne te suive pas à la maison, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me cacher juste pour préserver tes sentiments.

Nate compris soudain pourquoi Wade avait été si affecté par sa mort. Vanessa était une femme d'une force admirable. Il avait dit une fois que Wade lui rappelait sa femme, avec son humour qui lui servait de bouclier. Vanessa la lui rappelait aussi, d'une autre façon.

-S'il ne s'agit que de sa protection Wade, intervient-il en s'avançant à son tour, les X-men doivent pouvoir aider.

-Je ne veux pas d'aide, insista Vanessa. Je vais continuer ma vie exactement comme je l'ai toujours menée. Vous êtes Cable, je suppose.

-Oui. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis heureux que mon arrivée ici ait au moins servi à ça.

La jeune femme le jaugea de haut en bas longuement, puis hocha la tête avec une petite grimace d'acquiescement.

-Tu as mon autorisation absolue et définitive, déclara-t-elle à Wade qui en resta bouche bée. Et maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'aller réparez vos bêtises, la machine à bébés n'attend pas.

Le mercenaire hésita, lança à Nate un regard coupable avant de se retourner vers Vanessa.

-Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai trop peur de te perdre encore.

Nate et Vanessa ouvrirent la bouche au même moment pour parler avant de tous deux faire signe à l'autre de commencer. Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

-Alors c'est nous qui nous en chargerons, déclara alors Negasonic.

Dans un même élan, Wade, Vanessa et Nate se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles dont ils avaient quasiment oublié la présence. Debout à côté de la table, se tenant par la taille, les deux filles posèrent au même moment la main sur la machine à remonter le temps.

Le cœur de Nate s'arrêta de battre pendant une demi-seconde. Ce genre de machine n'était pas prévu pour transporter deux personnes en même temps, encore moins pour être utilisée si fréquemment. Les deux filles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles risquaient. Quand son cœur se rappela qu'il devait battre, Nate se précipita vers la table, mais il était trop tard. Il ne parvint qu'à poser le bout de ses doigts sur le disque de métal. Deux bras enserrèrent sa taille, un peu trop bas et fermement à son goût, et le monde se mit à tourner. Une lumière aveuglante enroba Nate. Il perdit conscience.

Nate repris conscience en sentant un souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux, réprima une envie instinctive de vomir et frappa de toutes ses forces. Wade fut expédié à vingt pas de là contre un arbre, inconscient. Satisfait, il se redressa pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Tout semblait fonctionner et, rasséréné, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un champ, visiblement perdu au milieu de nulle part. A l'horizon, entre les arbres, on pouvait voir une ferme et un silo à grain. S'il y avait une route à proximité, elle n'était pas fréquentée. On n'entendait nul bruit de moteur.

-Je voulais juste te faire du bouche à bouche, geignit Wade. Tu es resté inconscient un bon bout de temps.

-Je préfère être conscient pour ce genre d'activités.

Le visage de Wade s'éclaira et il se redressa vivement.

-Vraiment ? Il suffisait de le demander !

Des brindilles étaient restées attachées dans ses cheveux et Nate réalisa soudain qu'il ne portait toujours que son slip à dentelle. Ils étaient perdus, sans aucune certitude sur leur localisation dans le temps et l'espace, Negasonic et Yukio n'étaient nulle part en vue, mais Nate n'avait rien vu de plus comique depuis des années.

Il fut lui-même surpris par son éclat de rire.

-Content que ça t'amuse Priscilla, mais il ne fait pas chaud ici et si je veux rapidement pouvoir faire sauter Wade Junior sur mes genoux, j'aurais besoin que littlepool ne tombe pas à cause du froid du New Jersey.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est le New Jersey ?

-Tu connais d'autres États où même l'air donne l'impression de vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre ?

-A mon époque, tous les États ont cet air là, et pire encore. Je te crois donc sur parole. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous assurer de la date, en espérant n'être pas arrivés trop tard.

-Comment es-tu sûr de celle-ci ? Wolverine a le cerveau plus troué qu'un fromage français, et je parle en connaisseur.

-On n'a rien d'autre sur quoi se fier, reconnut Nate. D'ailleurs, si tu es venu ici, tu connais aussi la date.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de changer encore les choses, geignit Wade. Ce Deadpool là était une abomination qui méritait mille fois la mort pour sa seule existence. Quand je pense que je l'ai à nouveau rendu canon alors que Days of the Future Past l'avait relégué aux oubliettes dont il n'aurait jamais du sortir... Je suis un criminel !

-Si tu veux. Quand aux filles...

-Thelma et Louise ? Elles vont très bien, j'en suis sûr. Elles nous retrouveront toutes seules si elles ont autant d'informations que toi sur le sujet. Sinon, c'est les années 70. On n'aura qu'à suivre la piste d'homophobes avec une barre à mine électrifiée enfoncée dans le derrière.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Nate n'était pas excessivement inquiet pour elles. Lui et Wade n'étant pas en possessions de sa machine à remonter le temps, elles devaient l'être, et elles avaient été capables de la réparer une fois. Il fallait croire qu'elles pourraient rentrer se mettre en sécurité au manoir si nécessaire.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter davantage. Ils se mirent en route sans plus attendre. Une grosse demi heure de marche leur permis de rejoindre la ferme qu'avait vu Nate. Ils auraient été plus rapides si Wade n'avait pas passé l'intégralité du trajet à s'arrêter pour se plaindre d'avoir mal aux pieds et supplier Nate de le porter.

La ferme était déserte, mais pas abandonnée. Il y avait une vieille voiture pas tout à fait bonne pour la classe dans un coin de la cour. Nate chargea Wade de trouver des vêtements pour qu'ils passent inaperçus et de la nourriture. Profitant de ce moment de silence, il chercha de son côté les clés du véhicule. Il finit par les découvrir dans la grange, avec deux fusils et un couteau de chasse et des munitions. Satisfait, il sortit avec le tout, mais se figea en voyant la scène qui l'attendait dehors. Wade était allongé sur le capot de la voiture, affublé d'un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants rose fushia et d'une chemise blanche à fleurs jaunes trop grande pour lui et largement ouverte sur sa poitrine.

-Je crois que je préférais la vue de ton petit cul fripé.

-Il suffit de demander pour pouvoir le revoir, la maison est toujours ouverte et ne refuse jamais les clients de ton calibre. Je t'ai trouvé de quoi t'habiller couleur locale aussi. Je t'ai posé ça à l'arrière.

L'appréhension qui saisit Nate était largement justifiée. Si le pantalon beige était correct, quoique un peu étroit, la chemise aux vaguelettes arc en ciel était inqualifiable.

-Pour être tout à fait sincère, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait t'aller. A moins que tu ne préfère le jersey jaune moutarde ?

Nate ne protesta pas davantage. Il retourna dans la grange pour se changer. Quand il revint, Wade s'était arrogé le siège passager et entamait un sandwich. Il le fit tomber sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupé qu'il était à mater Nate tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait au volant.

-J'aurais du prendre un pantalon moins serré, gémit le mercenaire.

-Flatteur.

-Je suis aussi sincère qu'un politicien à la veille d'une élection. Non. Mauvais exemple. Disons plutôt que Hugh Jackman vient de dégringoler de son piédestal parce que ce pantalon vient de t'obtenir les trois premières places du podium.

-Tu es bien entreprenant pour un futur père et un homme heureux en couple, commenta Nate en démarrant leur véhicule.

-Tu n'as pas entendu Vanessa ? J'ai son autorisation absolue et définitive. Après ce que tu as fais pour moi...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, rappela Nate en sachant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Y compris, peut être, dans son propre esprit.

-Après que tu ai tout sacrifié pour moi, comme le gros et gentil nounours que tu es au plus profond de toi, je lui ai dit que je te devais au moins une pipe pour te remercier.

-Seulement si ça peut te faire taire pendant une minute d'affilée.

Wade éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air condescendant.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire taire pendant toute une minute ? Tu surestimes tes capacités en matière de sexe. Bref, Vanessa m'a répondu qu'elle avait besoin de te voir avant de me donner son accord, mais elle a dépassé tous mes rêves les plus fous, et mes rêves te concernant sont particulièrement fous. Par exemple j'adorerais une rencontre intime entre ton poing de métal et...

-Je crois que ça va trop loin, l'interrompit Nate en manquant de s'étouffer.

-Mais non, on a un rating M, inutile de se censurer. Tourne à droite, il y a une ville. On va pouvoir se renseigner.

Après une courte négociation, ce fut Wade qui alla à la pêche aux renseignements, laissant Nate s'inquiéter seul dans la voiture. Il pouvait apprécier l'humour tantôt caustique, tantôt crade du mercenaire et sa folie contagieuse, mais il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance pour ne pas rameuter une foule armée de fourche dans une petite ville des années 70. Cependant, même si cela lui coûtait de le dire, Wade avait raison. Son bras et son œil attireraient plus de questions que de réponses. Tandis que Wade, lui, pouvait se faire passer pour un survivant de la guerre du Vietnam particulièrement ravagé et s'attirer la compassion. Si, du moins, il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

C'était sans doute cela, avoir la foi. Laisser Wade Wilson en liberté. Nate se demandait si l'envie de le mettre au bout d'une laisse démangeait Vanessa autant que lui. La seule idée était... intriguante.

La portière s'ouvrit, interrompant ses pensées et Wade se rassit. Il déposa une carte sur le tableau de bord.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on est dans les temps. La mauvaise, c'est qu'on est pas dans le New Jersey mais dans le Vermont. A grosso modo huit heures de route.

Nate retint un gémissement de frustration et s'empara de la carte. Wade lui indiqua l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Force était de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

-Quand j'ai tué mon erzatz d'adaptation, c'était juste avant le lever du soleil, ajouta Wade. En se contentant de courtes pauses, on peut y être à temps. On m'empêche de le tuer – n'essayons pas de convaincre mon autre moi de l'épargner, la cause est perdue depuis 2009 – et on rentre à la maison. Moi dans les bras de Vanessa, toi dans ceux de ta femme.

Nate grogna ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire passer pour un assentiment et redémarra.

-Guide moi, ordonna-t-il au mercenaire. Le voyage va être long.

-Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Montage !, hurla Wade en claquant la portière.

Le voyage allait être très, très long.

La première heure, Wade disserta sans jamais s'arrêter sur toutes les œuvres musicales et cinématographiques que Nate devait voir. Ce dernier avait commis l'erreur de lui avouer que dans le futur, le cinéma avait quasiment disparu quelque part entre les apocalypses numéro quatre et cinq et que n'en restaient que quelques citations. Wade avait immédiatement décider de lui faire un cours de rattrapage express. Hélas. Nate s'efforça de ne pas écouter, mais il était difficile d'échapper à l'insistance du mercenaire.

-Et puis il y a Resident Evil. Resident Evil, c'est comme un porno, tu y va pour te masturber sur les ralentis esthétisés.

-J'imagine que cette phrase aurait davantage de sens si le porno existait encore à mon époque, répliqua Nate.

-Oh mon dieu, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es resté à la nôtre. Comment as-tu pu survivre sans porno ?

Nate ricana et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. La voix de Wade se fondit en arrière plan et il n'en percevait plus que des bribes. C'était presque reposant.

Il avait parlé trop vite, bien sûr. La deuxième heure, Wade se mit à chanter Céline Dion - « un retour d'ascenseur, je lui doit bien ça, elle a été formidable pour mon deuxième film » - en boucle. Avant de passer à Cher. Quand il se fut lassé, il commença à tripoter tout ce qui était à sa portée : la boite à gant, la vitre, le bras de Nate... le tout en faisant les bruits les plus crispants possibles avec sa bouche. Au bout de deux heures de ce régime, Nate aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'arrête.

Une station essence sur le bord de la route, encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive, lui offrit le moment de silence dont il avait besoin. Il laissa à Wade le soin de remplir le réservoir tandis qu'il achetait à l'intérieur de la station un sandwich qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Il le mangea debout tout en regardant la route. L'endroit était typiquement américain, comme sur les vieilles photographies. Qu'en restait-il à son époque ? Probablement un cratère ou une clairière fumante. Pour le moment, tout tenait encore debout. Et Nate allait s'assurer que cela allait continuer ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il retourna à la voiture, presque apaisé. Wade était déjà installé au volant et, sans protester, il monta à côté de lui.

Ils roulèrent en silence un moment. Nate passa tout ce temps à fixer l'horloge du tableau de bord avec appréhension. Un Wade Wilson silencieux ne lui paraissait pas bon signe. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir dans quel genre de pensées il était plongé.

Son instinct ne le trompa pas hélas.

-Alors, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas parler du fait que tu changes la conversation dès que je te parle d'aller retrouver ta femme et ta fille ?

Nate grogna. Il faudrait instaurer une loi interdisant à Wade de réfléchir. La vie serait plus simple.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, finit-il par avouer. Je ne peux pas rentrer.

-J'ai bien sauvé Vanessa. J'ai même pris soin de quand même aller squatter chez les X-men pour me faire emprisonner et t'empêcher de tuer Russel pour sauver ta famille. Tu m'as sauvé et tu les as sauvé, ton nounours est là pour le prouver. Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Nate décrocha l'ours en peluche de sa ceinture et le contempla un moment.

-Que prouve cet ours ?

-Qu'elles sont en vie.

-Non. L'ours n'a jamais brûlé dans un incendie, c'est tout. J'ai empêché la naissance d'un monstre des fous meurtriers comme Russel l'aurait été, il y en a des dizaines à mon époque. Russel s'est occupé de quelques uns. Le futur n'est plus le même. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais donné cet ours à Hope et qu'il est toujours dans une caisse dans l'entrepôt abandonné où je l'ai trouvé. Peut être qu'elle est morte plus jeune. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais rencontré sa mère et qu'elle n'existe même pas. Peut être que ces changements ont fait de l'autre moi resté à mon époque un homme très différent. Je n'ai pas de maison où rentrer Wade. Je savais en venant que c'était pour un aller simple.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le mercenaire. Celui-ci fixait la route en silence, concentré sur sa conduite.

-Quand Vanessa est morte, je me suis fait exploser avec notre appartement, finit-il par avouer en un murmure. Tu as fait de même, métaphoriquement.

C'était exactement ça. Il s'était fait sauter si fort qu'il était revenu avant sa naissance, parce que c'était plus facile de ne pas savoir s'il avait une famille en vie que d'en porter le deuil. Il réussit à rire.

-Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus pitoyable.

-Le plus pitoyable, c'est moi, lui répondit Wade avec un sourire éclatant. Tu as vu ma tronche ? Mais quand même, c'est fou les points communs entre nous. C'est comme si les auteurs nous avaient crée l'un pour l'autre sans le savoir.

Et encore, Wade ne savait pas tout. Nathan ne lui avait pas parlé du virus techno-organique qui le dévorait de l'intérieur depuis son enfance, et ne comptait pas le mentionner.

-Je suis pas mal ravagé aussi sous cette chemise infâme, mentionna-t-il simplement, à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est un concours ? Parce que si oui, j'exige le nu intégral.

-Seulement si tu te procure un arbitre plus impartial que ton appétit pour mes fesses.

Wade grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une diatribe contre les gens qui possédaient une chute de rein et des muscles comme ceux de Nate. Ce dernier s'autorisa un petit reniflement moqueur avant de croiser les bras et de fermer les yeux. Wade respecta son besoin de tranquillité, se contentant de se parler à lui-même d'un ton si bas qu'il en étais presque inaudible.

Étrange. L'homme avait trouvé comment dépasser la catégorie fou à lier pour en inventer une nouvelle qu'il occupait à lui tout seul. Impossible également d'être plus égocentrique. Et pourtant, il était aussi compatissant et compréhensif. Ce que Nate venait de lui dire, il avait été incapable de le partager avec quiconque jusque là. Bon sang, il avait rencontré son père et avait été incapable d'échanger avec lui plus que quelques banalités. Mais Wade rendait les choses faciles à dire. Il comprenait, comme peu de personnes y arrivaient. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le frustrer terriblement, à tous les sens du terme.

Et c'était une autre chose à laquelle Nate avait besoin de réfléchir. Son attirance pour Wade, envers et contre tout bon sens, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore capable de faire son deuil de sa famille. Fleurtait-il avec le mercenaire juste pour éviter d'avoir à penser à autre chose ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir au lieu de continuer à répondre à ses propositions salaces par des allusions de son propre cru. Il allait s'y mettre immédiatement.

La légère pression de deux doigts qui remontaient doucement le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe le réveilla. De sa main d'acier, Nate saisit la main et la tordit violemment. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage de Wade à une distance généralement peu recommandée. Cela suffit à lui rappeler où il était et pourquoi et il relâcha son emprise sur le poignet de Wade. Il était plus que probable qu'il lui avait cassé le poignet. Le mercenaire ne semblait pas perturbé par la douleur et articula ''sexy'' en silence. Nate ne savait plus s'il devait s'excuser ou s'amuser de la situation.

-La compagnie vous remercie d'avoir choisi Air Wilson, chantonna Wade. Il est presque cinq heures du matin, le temps est froid, Three Mile Island est juste de l'autre côté de la Susquehanna et nous sommes dans les temps. J'ai entendu passer un hélicoptère. Logan doit être en train de prouver qu'il est le meilleur dans sa partie.

-Incroyable. Tu as réussi à passer plusieurs heures d'affilées sans être une nuisance.

Wade grimaça et se tortilla sur son siège.

-En fait j'ai demandé à l'auteur de faire une ellipse temporelle. En échange, j'ai dû promettre d'arrêter d'inonder sa boite mail d'exigences et de récriminations.

Ce discours devait faire sens, dans le monde de Wade. Nate l'ignora et sortit de la voiture pour contempler la sinistre centrale de l'autre côté du fleuve.

-Comment es-tu rentré là-dedans la dernière fois ? L'endroit doit être rempli de garde s'ils y font des expériences sur les mutants.

-Je me suis téléporté directement sur place, dans l'angle mort de la caméra pour surprendre le spectateur au moment de mon entrée en scène. Cette fois, il va falloir y aller à l'ancienne. Je connais suffisamment l'endroit pour avoir ma petite idée sur comment arriver à temps pour m'empêcher de me tuer moi-même.

-Explique.

-Non. Je déteste les dialogues d'exposition, sauf quand on parle de sexposition, merci Game of Thrones. Ros est un personnage sous estimé.

Le mercenaire s'empara d'un de leurs deux fusils et pénétra dans le fleuve. Nate jura, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Heureusement, le fleuve n'était à cet endroit là ni très large, ni très rapide. À la faveur de l'obscurité, ils traversèrent sans peine et sans mouiller leurs munitions. Ils prirent une minutes pour retirer leurs chemises et les presser pour en évacuer l'eau. Si il y eut des regards indiscrets de la part de l'un et de l'autre, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

L'île était gardée. Nate était prêt à voir ça comme une bonne nouvelle, étant donné qu'il se sentait ridicule à prendre d'assaut la base avec un poignard et un fusil de chasse des années 1960. En silence, Wade et lui se glissèrent derrière deux gardes et leur réglèrent leur compte. Une fois un peu mieux armés, ils avancèrent, réglant systématiquement leur compte aux gardes rencontrés, sur l'insistance de Wade. Nate aurait été partisan de les laisser continuer leur ronde. Pas par bonté d'âme. Il ne ressentait aucune pitié envers des gens prêts à expérimenter sur des mutants. Il ne voulait cependant pas que leur disparition déclenche l'alarme. C'était Wade qui lui avait rappelé que des mutants étaient prisonniers ici et qu'il fallait faciliter leur évasion, selon lui inévitable puisque Wolverine était le héros du film. Nate ne cacha pas sa satisfaction de voir le mercenaire réagir ainsi.

Franchir la porte du complexe s'avéra plus délicat. Les gardes étaient plus nombreux, et les caméras de vidéo-surveillance omniprésentes. Ils s'introduisirent finalement à l'intérieur par une bouche d'aération mal surveillée. Wade grommela tout au long de leur descente dans les profondeurs de la base contre ce qu'il voyait comme un cliché facile. Nate lui-même devait s'avouer vexé de cette facilité.

La discrétion était maintenant nécessaire. Ils évitèrent les patrouilles, se cachant dans les recoins sombres des couloirs. Malheureusement, plus ils avançaient, plus Wade trouvait matière à se plaindre, de la qualité de l'intrigue, de l'arrogance de Wolverine, des problèmes de continuité, de son double qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

-Et franchement me donner les pouvoirs d'une vingtaine de mutants ?, demanda-t-il à Nate après une dizaine de minutes passées sur le sujet. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour être le meilleur personnage de comics de tous les temps ! Et puis, quitte à me donner des tas de super pouvoirs, il fallait me donner des pouvoirs cools. Je pourrais faire des tas de choses intéressantes avec ceux de Magneto. Des godemichets amusants déjà. Mais me donner ceux de Cyclope ? C'est le X-men le plus dépourvu de charisme et oui, je compte Jean-Paul Baubier dans le tas.

-C'est mon père.

Wade eut un hoquet de stupéfaction et chercha dans les yeux de Nate si celui-ci était sérieux. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment présente à Wade, à part comme Cable, voyageur temporel et veuf éploré.

-Quoi ?

-Nate Christopher Charles Dayspring Summers, fils de Scott Summers, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main à Wade.

Celui-ci la fixa d'un air incrédule puis jeta un coup d'œil prolongé aux biceps et au visage de Nate. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils d'un air goguenard.

-Comment un type aussi naze que Cyclope peut donner naissance à ce concentré de charisme et de muscles ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la génétique ! D'un autre côté, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais me taper le fils de Jean Grey. A moins que tu préfère me prendre ? Franchement, tant que je peux grimper au septième ciel avec toi, je suis prêt à tout essayer.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas vieux jeu ? Il faut peut être d'abord demander la permission à mes parents.

Cette fois, Wade s'arrêta net et Nate faillit lui rentrer dedans. Son compagnon le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage avant de gémir d'une façon particulièrement érotique.

-Bon dieu Priscilla, c'est la chose la plus sexy que je t'ai jamais entendu dire.

-Il va falloir m'expliquer en quoi.

Wade le saisit par les poignets et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu viens de me donner la permission de demander ta main ou ton cul à Scott Summers, devant le professeur Xavier et tous les X-men en étant le plus graveleux possible. C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que tu pouvais me faire.

A la réflexion, c'en était quasiment une. C'était au minimum une permission de continuer. Il ne pouvait nié être terriblement intéressé par le mercenaire. Wade l'amusait et l'intriguait. Pire encore, il l'intéressait. Nate ne l'avait pas prévu, mais il n'était pas homme ou mutant à revenir comme un lâche sur ses promesses. Autant pour ses bonnes résolutions. Il se colla à Wade et frôla ses lèvres. Le mercenaire tendit les siennes en gémissant, mais Nate se contenta de souffler dessus.

-Va rétablir l'ordre dans la force et tout sera négociable. Même le fait de me conduire à l'autel en robe blanche.

Wade gémit et trembla contre lui. Nate détacha sans peine son emprise sur ses poignets et le poussa doucement en avant. Wade avait un meurtre à stopper, après tout.

Ils tombèrent juste alors sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient débutaient sur une vaste salle qui ressemblait à un entrepôt, avec une grande porte à chaque bout. Un homme, chauve, vêtu d'un pantalon rouge uniquement, se dirigeait vers une de ces deux portes. D'après sa corpulence, il s'agissait de l'autre Wade. La porte vers laquelle il se dirige fut alors ouverte par Wolverine. Au même instant, un troisième Wade apparut de nulle part et pointa son pistolet vers le Wade Wilson au service de ces tortionnaires de mutants.

-Hé Shitpool !

Nate grogna de frustration en entendant le cri et le coup de feu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne provenaient du troisième Deadpool, mais du Wade qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le premier des trois Wilson s'effondra, tué net.

Celui habillé en Deadpool se retourna vers eux.

-Désolé ! Désolé !, fit Wade en levant les bras. Écoute, tu allais faire une grosse bêtise en le tuant, mais moi aussi, alors je te pardonne. Maintenant, je vais réparer tout ça. Le plus simple serait que tu repartes là d'où tu viens et que tu attendes que miss Summers ici présent te contacte. Crois-moi, tu es parti pour la meilleure bromance et plus si affinité de notre vie.

-Sainte Marie des porte-jarretelles ! Tu veux dire qu'on se tape le messie métallique du futur ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Maintenant soit un bon Deadpool, tire deux autres balles sur cette caricature, c'est génial pour la frustration, je ne me remettrait jamais d'avoir rendu à nouveau canon cette abomination, et rentre à la maison. Couche bien avec Vanessa de ma part. N'oublie pas d'aller aussi régler son compte à Ryan ''zéro talent'' Raynolds.

-Mec, c'est encore meilleur que de parler avec les petites boites jaunes !, s'exclama Deadpool avant de tirer trois fois sur l'homme à terre et de disparaître à nouveau.

Nate allait devenir fou. Wade lui tapota sur le bras d'un air compatissant.

-Désolé, je pouvais vraiment pas laisser cette crevure survivre. On passe au plan numéro deux. J'occupe Wolverine, toi tu trouves un moyen de détruire la base. Sois un gentil messie du futur et sauve le monde.

Ce plan faisait étrangement sens. Plus que de faire confiance à Wade pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il donna à contrecœur son accord. Cela lui donnait au moins le temps de réfléchir à comment faire sauter une tour de refroidissement de centrale nucléaire sans ses armes habituelles. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, car Wade aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais ses fusils surdimensionnés lui manquaient. Le XXIème siècle n'avait l'air de connaître que des armes de fillettes. A peine eut-il donné sa permission que Wade couru vers Wolverine. Interloqué, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Et action !, cria Wade. Salut Wolvie ! Tu me reconnais ? Je sais, je sais, j'ai eu droit à un relooking ou deux depuis qu'on s'est vu la dernière fois. J'ai même deux films à mon actif tu sais ? 53 millions de dollars le premier jour, pas mal non ?

Wolverine grogna et enfonça ses griffes dans la poitrine de Wade avant de se tourner vers Cable. Le mercenaire se releva aussitôt et suivit le regard du mutant.

-Lui ? Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est monsieur années 90. Il devrait te plaire. Anti héros, l'air cool, des gros bras, des gros fusils, un dur de dur, zéro profondeur. A l'origine. Maintenant, les auteurs lui en ont donné, de la profondeur et du reste. On est pas encore tout à fait à ce stade dans les films, mais je suis optimiste pour X-Force. Mais ce n'est pas lui le héros du jour. Il est là pour se pâmer d'admiration en me regardant t'affronter sans katana, avec juste un pistolet, deux balles et une bouche. Danse le tango avec moi ! Pas l'horizontal, s'entend. Je me garde pour Priscilla.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue Wilson, gronda Wolverine, et je ne sais pas à quoi joue Stryker, mais tu peux être sûr que je vais te faire taire. Définitivement.

-La Century Fox a tenté en 2009 mais je suis comme un cafard, je renais toujours de mes cendres.

Il tira sa première balle en plein cœur de Wolverine. Le mutant regarda sa poitrine puis le mercenaire comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que Wade puisse être assez stupide pour croire que cela l'arrêterait. Il bondit sur le mercenaire, plantant cette fois ces griffes dans son coup. Wade roula en arrière, puis se mit à courir, entraînant Wolverine vers la porte de l'entrepôt. Celle-ci était entrouverte et Nate pouvait voir la tour de refroidissement.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Nate s'approcha du corps gisant au centre de la pièce et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il devait s'avouer curieux de savoir pourquoi Wade insistait tant pour tuer cette version de lui-même. L'homme était tombé face contre terre et Nate le retourna. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Combien de fois ces derniers temps avait-il souhaité que le mercenaire ferme son clapet ? Et bien, quelqu'un avait réussi à le faire taire.

Une colère que Nate n'avait pas ressenti depuis que Wade avait arrêté Russel naquis dans son ventre. Ceux qui avaient ainsi torturé Wade devaient payer. L'homme ne supportait sa condition que grâce à sa possibilité d'en rire. Lui ôter cela était inhumain. Nate se redressa et sortit, cherchant de tout côté comment semer la dévastation sur l'île, en vain.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, prêt à tirer.

-Tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi ?, s'étonna Negasonic.

-Tu vois, je te disais bien l'avoir vu toucher la machine, sourit Yukio, visiblement fort satisfaite d'avoir gagné leur dispute à ce sujet.

Soulagé de les avoir retrouvé, Nate rangea ses armes.

-Il faut faire sauter cette cheminée. Tu es partante ?, demanda-t-il à Negasonic.

La jeune fille jaugea la tour du regard avant de hocher la tête.

-Aucun problème. C'était notre plan dès le départ. J'attends que Wade en soit descendu ou pas ?

Interloqué, Nate se retourna. Wade était effectivement au sommet de la tour de refroidissement, en train de combattre Wolverine et un autre homme. Le soleil se levait.

-Comment a-t-il pu monter jusque là ?, s'étonna Yukio. Je sais qu'il est doué mais là...

C'est à ce moment là que Wade s'aperçut de leur présence. Il agita les bras avec enthousiasme.

-Hé, Yukio !, hurla-t-il.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit salut de la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car, profitant de sa distraction, le compagnon de Wolverine le fit voler au loin. Nagasonic grogna et commença à concentrer sa force.

-J'espère que le professeur Logan ne m'en voudra pas trop à notre retour. Il est hors de question que j'aille au rattrapage.

Elle n'était plus qu'énergie et elle bondit. La tour explosa. Cable eut le temps de voir Wolverine et son compagnon chuter à leur tour, avant que le nuage de poussière ne les masque à sa vue.

La poussière mit du temps à retomber. Nate et Yukio attendirent patiemment, certains que Negasonic les retrouverait et que Wade aurait survécu à sa chute. La jeune fille les rejoignit la première, frottant avec indifférence la poussière qui la recouvrait. Yukio lui saisit la main et l'embrassa sur le coin du nez. Elles échangèrent quelques mots à mi-voix et Yukio se mit à rire. Nate sourit en voyant leur manège, puis se remit à chercher Wade du regard.

Le mercenaire finit par surgir du nuage de poussière, couvert de sang et de gravats.

-C'était génial, cria-t-il en les voyant. On en fait sauter une autre ?

-Non !, s'exclamèrent les trois autres en un même souffle.

Cela ne suffit pas à faire retomber l'excitation de Wade, bien sûr.

-Voilà qui lui apprendra à ce faux Canadien ! Engager un Australien pour le rôle, vraiment, quelle honte. Ryan Reynolds au moins a été biberonné au sirop d'érable.

Nate préféra l'ignorer totalement. Sans un mot, il tendit la main vers Yukio et Negasonic. La première lui rendit la machine à remonter dans le temps avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle contenait assez d'énergie pour un dernier voyage car l'île allait bientôt grouiller de soldats et d'enquêteurs. Nate préférait ne pas se retrouver coincé dans les années 1960. C'était la bonne période pour commencer à sauver le monde de lui même, mais il avait entendu parler de l'équipe querelle entre le professeur Xavier et Magneto pour obtenir la garde du monde mutant. La prochaine décennie était à éviter absolument.

Yukio et Negasonic se tenaient toujours la main. Elles posèrent toutes deux l'autre main sur la machine. Nate finit de la régler et la garda dans sa main droite. De son bras de métal, il saisit Wade par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. A nouveau, le monde tourna.

Ils s'écrasèrent avec plus (Yukio) ou moins (Wade) de grâce sur la pelouse derrière l'institut Xavier. Il faisait nuit noire. Nate se releva en essayant de rassembler sa dignité. Le manoir était intact, à part des traces de brûlures récente sur l'aile ouest. Ils étaient revenus dans la bonne période temporelle. Restait à voir à quel point.

Yukio alluma son portable et le consulta.

-J'ai tout mis à jour et il semblerait qu'on soit revenus la nuit avant notre départ. J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à rester hors de vue et de perception des télépathes jusqu'à notre départ demain matin.

-On a un endroit où se replier pour passer la nuit, ajouta Negasonic. On vous voit demain.

Wade et Nate les regardèrent s'éloigner dans le jardin.

-Les enfants grandissent si vite, soupira le mercenaire. On dirait que c'était hier qu'elles faisaient leur premier voyage dans le temps.

-Elles s'en sortiront.

Nate ne put cacher la légère inquiétude dans sa voix. Wade lui jeta un coup d'œil goguenard et Nate s'en voulut aussitôt de dévoiler si facilement à quel point il se souciait de ces gens, Wade compris. C'était dangereux.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, déclara soudain Wade. Tu es en train de faire ton grand monologue héroïque où tu décides que tu ne peux pas t'attacher aux gens pour ne pas souffrir quand ils mourront inévitablement ou pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas le jour où tu passeras l'arme à gauche. Et j'imagine que l'étape suivante, c'était de décider que tu devrais commencer une carrière en solo où tu te noieras dans le travail et la mélancolie avant de mourir dans un grand sacrifice héroïque qui fera de toi un messie révéré pour les trois siècles qui suivent sans que rien ne change sur Terre. Je sais ce que tu penses, parce que moi aussi. Minus le complexe du messie, bien sûr.

-Ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité.

Cet aveu coûta énormément à Nate.

-Regarde moi, continua Wade. J'ai Vanessa, on va essayer de faire un enfant, mais des fois j'ai juste envie de n'exploser la tête jusqu'au jugement dernier parce que je préférerai être mort plutôt que de vivre avec el s _eñor_ cancer qui menace de m'achever à la moindre faiblesse de mon pouvoir auto-guérisseur. Alors, j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on doit choisir entre deux options. Le premier choix, trimballer nos deux dépression jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Et le second ?, demanda Nate en voyant que Wade ne poursuivait pas.

-Baiser comme des lapins mutants jusqu'au matin sans se soucier du lendemain ?

Wade le regarda avec toute l'insolence d'un homme qui n'a rien à perdre et qui sait qu'on va l'envoyer paître. Cet homme là s'y attend et accepte le rejet ou les moqueries. Mais Nate n'avait aucune envie de se moquer de lui. Il réfléchissait.

-C'est ce qu'attend le public, poursuivit Wade, mortellement sérieux, et crois-moi, les auteurs de fanfictions sont bien moins frileux que les médias mainstreams pour lui offrir ce qu'il veut.

-Ah, si c'est ce qu'attends le public...

Nate l'embrassa. Wade en resta estomaqué et muet. Le visage neutre, mais très amusé de la situation, Nate l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. La veille de leur départ, il avait passé la nuit allongé dans l'herbe devant le manoir, incapable de dormir. Ils seraient tranquilles. C'était probablement la pire idée de sa vie. Le mercenaire avait Vanessa et ses espoirs de famille. Lui n'avait plus rien et n'était pas encore prêt à faire le deuil de sa famille. C'était voué à l'échec. Mais là, à l'instant, il n'y avait rien qui lui fasse plus envie que de voir s'il était capable de faire se taire Wade Wilson.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Wade hésita.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu n'étais qu'une grande gueule incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, lui reprocha Nate en souriant. Et moi qui me laissait séduire par toutes ces propositions obscènes...

-Je vais t'en faire voire de l'obscénité !, promis Wade en le tirant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut quand Nate se réveilla. Il se força à sortir du lit et ouvrit les rideux, juste à temps pour se voir quitter le manoir avec Negasonic et Yukio. Quelques instants plus tard, Wade ouvrit les yeux, et sauta immédiatement hors du lit, offusqué.

-Attend, attend, comment ça un saut de ligne et c'est tout ? Ma grande scène de cul, celle dans laquelle j'ai mis toute mon âme, et elle est réduite à un saut de ligne ?

Nate passa derrière lui et lui colla une main au cul.

-Tant que tu gardes des traces de mon passage, tu n'as pas à te plaindre non ?

-Si ! Je me préservais pour ce moment, moi ! J'ai gardé mes meilleures répliques pour ce passage, je l'attendais depuis des lustres ! Je vais retrouver la garce qui a tapé ce saut de ligne et lui faire rencontrer Bea et Arthur, intimement ! Le public a des questions ! Il veut savoir si tu es si bien monté que tu en as l'air, si tu profère des insanités...

-Et bien, le public pourra écrire ses propres textes sur le sujet, répondit nonchalamment Nate tout en cherchant quelque chose à mettre sur son dos de moins immonde que ses vêtements de la veille.

-Doux Jésus de métal ! Tu références le quatrième mur ? Tu dois être mon âme sœur ! Mon autre âme sœur, du moins.

Nathan sourit distraitement et s'habilla. Il y avait des tas de choses à faire maintenant. Vérifier que les deux adolescentes étaient bien rentrées, expliquer à Wolverine que la situation était réglée. Wade voudrait probablement rentrer au plus vite auprès de Vanessa.

-J'imagine que l'institut peut te prêter une voiture pour rentrer, déclara-t-il tout en bouclant sa ceinture. Sinon, il y a un téléphone dans l'entrée si tu préfère appeler un taxi. Je te laisse finir de t'habiller, je dois parler à Logan.

C'était pour le mieux. La nuit dernière était une erreur. Wade était tout sauf un homme bon, mais Nate non plus. Malgré tout, Wade avait droit au bonheur. Il avait droit à une vie de famille normale. Et Nate avait un futur à sauver et un virus techno-organique qui le tuait à petit feu. Vraiment, ce qu'il ressentait pour Wade, affection, attraction ou autre, ne pouvait avoir aucune importance. Autant mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux. Il sortit sans se retourner, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard blessé que Wade lui lança.


End file.
